


Under This Condition

by alessandralee



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February Trope Bingo, Lamia isn't dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessandralee/pseuds/alessandralee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cassandra's tumor grows worse, she turns to the person who helped save in her an alternate timeline for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under This Condition

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash Trope Bingo square 4, Holiday (Summer Solstice).

It takes her five minutes to spot Lamia in the crowded bar, and by the time she does the other woman is already gripping something under her leather jacket. Cassandra assumes it’s a knife, the usual sword would be too noticeable, and Lamia doesn’t strike her as the gun type.

When she takes the empty seat next to her at the bard, Cassandra sees that it is indeed a knife.

“What brings you here?” Lamia practically growls once Cassandra has a glass of wine in front of her and the bartender has shuffled off to help someone else.

“I need your help,” Cassandra says plainly, looking straight ahead.

A small chuckle escapes Lamia’s lips before she says, “And why would I help you, little Librarian? You and your friends got me killed.”

Cassandra shakes her head and calmly replies, “No, your alliance with an Ancient megalomaniac hell-bent on conquering the world is what got you killed. We’re the ones who brought you back.”

That’s not exactly the entire truth, Lamia’s own caution played a large role in her resurrection, but it’s probably more accurate than her own comments.

Lamia studies Cassandra carefully. It’s been over a year since they last crossed paths, and gone is the unsure girl muddling through with the guardian and the other two trainees. This Cassandra is more measured, more certain of the role she inhabits, and it shows. She’s even confident enough to come without any back up.

“That still doesn’t answer my question,” Lamia lifts her gaze to meet Cassandra’s blue eyes. “What makes you think I’ll help you?”

“You did once before,” Cassandra says, and even though Lamia can’t remember any such occurrence, her words feel true.

“Oh did I? And what exactly did I help you do?” Lamia asks.

“You helped me save my own life, and I’m asking you to do it again.”

Why Lamia agrees to help, she can’t be sure. She’s certainly missed the presence of magic in her life over the last year, so maybe it’s that. Or maybe she’s curious about the aid Cassandra says she once provided, in an incident Lamia doesn’t remember. Either way, she finds herself following Cassandra back to New York.

\--

The first time Lamia set foot in The Library she didn’t really get to appreciate it. She’d been too focused on the artifacts to see the bigger picture. But this time she allows herself the time to take it all in, the rows and rows of bookshelves stretching back as far as she can see.

How they’re supposed to find what they need buried among all these books is beyond her. It would take them years, if not lifetimes, and from what Cassandra’s let on, they don’t have anywhere near that much time.

Still, she’s willing to try.

“So where are the other ones?” she asks, once the awe has worn off. There’s not way they know Cassandra’s brought her here. They’d never allow it.

“Flynn and Eve are meeting with Jenkins at the Annex,” Cassandra explains. “Charlene and Judson went with them. Jake and Ezekiel are out.”

Admittedly, she’d love more information than she’s been given. Which of the now empty display cases are Stone and Jones trying to refill?

But Cassandra’s wary gaze and the way she stays only a few steps behind as Lamia wanders between the stacks make it quite clear her trust is limited. Asking for elaboration would be pointless.

So instead Lamia gets down to business, “Where are your books on Merlin?”

\--

It takes them nearly a month of searching to find a plan Cassandra’s willing to agree to. It would have been quicker if they didn’t have to sneak around, but Cassandra’s clearly hiding her deterioration from her friends, and no one at The Library is particularly fond of Lamia.

Except, perhaps, for Cassandra, who now greets Lamia will a smile when they meet.

“This is it,” Cassandra yells with excitement as the pieces start to fall together. “This is going to work.”

For a moment, her enthusiasm is contagious and Lamia smiles in spite of herself. She can’t see the pattern yet, but she chalks that up the Cassandra’s extra abilities.

“Not unless you have a powerful magic user,” Lamia forces down her elation. Cassandra is a means to an end, and that end is access to The Library. If they find a way to save her now, her access will be cut off.

Cassandra stares at her intently and, for a moment, Lamia shivers under her gaze. Then the shelves behind Cassandra seem to retreat into the floor.

It takes Lamia a moment to reorient herself enough to realize it’s not that the books are sinking, it’s that she (and her chair, and Cassandra, and their worktable) are rising. She looks down over the arm of her chair; they’re floating at least ten feet above the floor.

The bird’s eye view of the library is impressive, but Lamia’s too focused on Cassandra to notice.

“This is all very impressive,” Lamia says, once she’s been set back down on solid ground, “but it’s still a long way off from the amount of power we’d need for the spell.”

“The Summer Solstice,” Cassandra replies. “Magic is amplified on the solstices and equinoxes.”

Clearly Cassandra’s been doing her own research, perhaps she’s been banking on her magical ability this whole time. But what she says is true. Dulaque had once given her a lecture on the way seasons and lunar cycles and the path of the sun affect magic. She’s long since forgotten the details of it, but she does remember that the Summer Solstice makes magic easier and stronger.

Lamia shakes her head, “It’s a start, but we’ll still need more. Do you have any idea what we did in your alternate timeline?”

She’s still not comfortable thinking about the version of her that was Cassandra’s guardian.

Cassandra shrugs, “Just that it angered the dragons. A lot.”

It only takes a moment for the solution to fall into place in Lamia’s mind.

“The Echo Chamber,” she says.

“What?”

“The eastern dragons have a chamber in their compound that amplifies the effects on anything done in it.” Lamia explains, “Generally, they use it for torture or for sacrifices, which you refuse to do, but it should work just as well on a healing spell. They also keep a stash of alicorns, that’s the horn of a—“

“Unicorn, I know.”

“—Yes, well an alicorn possesses powerful healing abilities. So if we factor in the power of the Summer Solstice, the Echo Chamber, and the use of an alicorn, we might actually have enough power to heal you. It’s not a guarantee, but it’s our best chance.”

Cassandra takes a deep breath, “Our best chance is better than nothing.” Her voice is shaky and reminds Lamia that this isn’t just a puzzle of be solved. Cassandra’s life hangs in the balance here.

She tries not to think of how much that loss would hurt. She can’t care that much. The last time she did, she was lucky she was wary enough to create the means to resurrect herself. That trick won’t work twice.

She’s pushes the thoughts of death and destruction out of her mind.

“That means we have eight days to prepare,” she informs Cassandra.

\--

It’s early, but the sun reaches its zenith just after one on the Summer Solstice, so they need the head start. They have a lot to find in the dragons’ compound, and little clue as to precisely where it is.

Lamia is standing in the alley behind the Metropolitan Library, when the brick wall swings out and an arm drags her inside. She’s already reaching for her knife when she realizes it’s Cassandra.

Cassandra hasn’t dressed for stealth like Lamia has, instead opting for her usual flippy skirt and oversized cardigan. She is, however, carrying a sword.

Lamia’s sword, which she hasn’t seen since she was brought back to life.

The moment it’s offered to her, Lamia grabs for it. She’s already armed to the teeth, but just holding this particular weapon makes Lamia feel steadier.

She thanks Cassandra and receives a stunned look in return, followed by a broad grin.

Cassandra holds a finger to her lips in a gesture for silence, then sneaks them both through the stacks. Lamia can hear Stone and Jones talking and assumes that’s who they’re avoiding.

Cassandra leads her deep into the library, stopping in front of a wall of doors. She deeply considers them before turning to Lamia.

“Look,” she says quietly, still trying to avoid detection, “whatever happens, I just want to say thank you. Even if this doesn’t work, I could never have gotten this far without you.”

“You’re welcome,” Lamia replies, feeling oddly flustered and off-balance.

Cassandra reaches towards a large yellow door, then pauses.

Abruptly, she turns to Lamia and reaches for the collar of her leather jacket. Jerking it towards her, she pulls Lamia in for a rough kiss. There’s barely enough time for Lamia to return it before Cassandra pulls back.

Then, just as abruptly as she initiated the kiss, Cassandra wrenches open a red barn door and runs through.

Feeling adrift in more ways that one, Lamia allows herself to be pulled in behind Cassandra.


End file.
